


Return of the Shinobi

by Merthur_Klance_Hualian



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Confident! Naruto Uzumaki, Leaving Home, M/M, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthur_Klance_Hualian/pseuds/Merthur_Klance_Hualian
Summary: A typical Fanfiction where Naruto runs away because of the abuse and come back stronger than ever.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

"What do you mean Naruto left?!?’’ Tsunade screamed banging her hand on the wooden desk, snapping it in half, scattering its contents all over the floor. 

''Kakashi is also missing ma’am'' reported another jonin as Tsunade takes deep breaths to calm herself down knowing acting on instinct would only get her so far. When the other piece of information processed inside her head she slammed her fist into the wall next to her creating a big crater. 

''So you are telling me that not one but two of our best ninjas left without a warning?!'' Screamed the fifth Hokage to her reporters also known as Yamato or Tenzo, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. The jonin winced at her thunderous volume.

''Hokage-sama, please calm down'' begged Shizune making her self known to the rest of the jonin. 

''Hokage-same, In my opinion, this is the best way for Naruto to train to reach his goal,'' said Asuma factually. 

''And why in the world would him leaving his home would help him train exactly?'' asked Tsunade trying to keep her voice levelled and once again breathing hard, then crossing her arms to look dominating over Asuma. On the outside, Asuma did not even flinch but inside he was shaking with fear because not only the person in front the Hokage she is also one of the most physically advanced of the Legendary three ninjas. 

''Hokage-sama you and I both know that Naruto’s relationship with the village is not exactly rainbows and unicorns.'' Asuma rationally pointed out. Tsunade sighed, all she wanted was her little brother to be reach his goal was that so much to ask?. Suddenly an idea popped to her mind. She that smirked almost giving her a sadist look she then proceeds to laugh. Everyone around her was sweating buckets, it's not every day they see their leader lose control. 

''Does anyone know where the third kept his secret scrolls?'' asked Tsunade rhetorically. ''actually I know where the scrolls are,'' said Shizune bring back their attention to her then asked ''by I mean this little fella here, Tonton, She can smell where the third Hokage have been but Tsunade-same why in the world would you need to know where the third kept his secret scrolls.'' ''What else to but reveal Naruto’s inheritance'' replied Tsunade smugly looking like she just won a war. 

''WHAT!?!?''


	2. Chapter One

Meanwhile with the protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, is dealing with a lot of things. The last three hours proved to be the most stress the young Uzumaki have ever dealt with. 

In the past hour, he found out things that normal kids should already know like who are his parents? what is his bloodline? what was his parents' name? Did they also like Ramen? These kinds of simple questions a normal Ninja his age would know already. He also found out things a normal ninja his age should not know. 

Mainly for his safety. Not only did he found out these things he also realised that he was never excepted in the village, but only a hand full of civilians also treated him like a normal teenager. Although most of the Shinobi population treated him right, there were some people like the civilian council who outright just wanted to kill him. Naruto sighed heavily while laying on his bed remembering what happened hours ago. 

''SASUKE!"

  
"NARUTO!" 

  
Screamed the two rival best friends while charging at each other with one hand-drawn back while the other hand bending to give them momentum. On Naruto’s hand, that was drawn back to create a massive punch, he already had a small Rasengan ready, while Sasuke had his Chidori activated. 

With each step they took, the closer they go to each other the more serious everything seems, the more important friendship is. The two massive A rank Justus seconds away from colliding on to one another creating histories one of the best fights. 

They were now 3 seconds away from crashing, all of their determination giving strength to their already powerful Justus.

2 seconds, Chidori sound closer and closer to Naruto with his own Rasengan making sounds of his chakra gathering to make his Rasengan. 

1 second away, 0 seconds, Rasengan and Chidori collied creating a blinding white light from them then throwing away their users finally creasing from existence. The aftershock from the fight still raging all around them. 

Naruto looked at his rival, flung away from each other. While Sasuke crashed into the wall beside him. Naruto following his lead crashing into the water slowly sinking down to its depths. Naruto laid there thinking what would happen if he drowned, would Sasuke feel sad if he died? 

He slowly and steadily sank down to the lake thinking about how calm everything seems. Then everything hit him like a hurricane. He remembers how Sakura cried begging him to bring back Sasuke and how he and Sasuke helped each other and how everyone risked their lives to get him here. 

He felt a rush of energy. Naruto then flipped around and swam back to the surface as fast as he could ready for anything. What Naruto didn’t expect was for Sasuke to be out cold. He was surprised that the great Sasuke Uchiha would loose conscious in front of the dead last.

In Sasuke’s defence, he saw Naruto sink into the depth of the lake. A rustling sound caught Naruto’s attention he immediately went to a defence position ready to take anything. Out of the trees came a blur of silver hair which stopped right in front of Naruto. 

Kakashi Hatake was in front of him looking relieved. The arrival of his teacher immediately put a grin on the young Uzumaki’s face. 

''Naruto are you ok?'' Asked Kakashi worried ''Yep Sensei, I am the future Hokage. I am not going to be beaten by evil'' replied Naruto grinning while giving Kakashi a thumbs up. Kakashi smiled fondly at his blonde student then asked where Sasuke was. 

''There'' said Naruto as pointing to the wall his eye gone dark not out of anger but out of sadness. Kakashi saw Naruto’s eyes, he of all people know what he is going through. He then patted the blonde on the head and walked to his other fallen student. He looked sadly at his student and thought, I failed you Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei. I am sorry I will try my best from now on. He crouched down next to Sasuke feeling Naruto do the same next to him. 

''Is he going to be alright sensei?'' asked the concerned teammate. Kakashi knew about Naruto’s feelings for Sasuke. Kakashi smiled at Naruto, at the young love, at everything he once went through. 

''The sooner we get him to the village hospital the better'' Kakashi replied while examining Sasuke for any critical wounds. 

''By the looks of it, he must have used all of his chakra.'' ''So he will be alright after the rest right?'' asked Naruto worried for his raven-haired friend. ''Most probably,'' replied Kakashi trying to calm down Naruto. 

Naruto hummed and tried to carry Sasuke put falling on his face because of his chakra own exhaustion. Kakashi chuckled at his non-blood related brother who is also his student. 

''Naruto calm down I’ll carry Sasuke while you come behind me to look for enemies.'' Naruto pouted but jumped after Kakashi anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi stopped at the gate of Konoha taking a deep breath feeling Naruto land next to him softly. ''Hurry up sensei I can’t wait to tell Sakura that Sasuke is back'' Ran Naruto passed Kakashi while he talked. 

''Stop Naruto, I need your help'' called out Kakashi before Naruto disappeared his eye view. Naruto stopped abruptly a few steps in front of Kakashi. Then ran toward Kakashi then to the other side of where Sasuke laid then lifted him along with Kakashi disappearing into the air the on the rooftop the to the front door of Konoha’s hospital. Kakashi then opened the door loudly making then known to the staff. The staff rushed towards them as soon as they saw the last Uchiha conscious being carried by the copy ninja and the village clown. 

One of the best doctors and nurses available started checking the Uchiha while the others asked the copy ninja what happened and the others pushed the blonde out of the hospital saying 'you are just going to make it hard for everyone'. Naruto shrugged used to these kinds of behaviour running out of there. Kakashi eyed the nurse who pushed Naruto out making sure to remember her face for later. 

Meanwhile, Naruto was running around the village asking for Sakura. One villager told him that she would be at home but when he arrived she was already gone. Another villager told him that she would be in the library but again she wasn’t there. 

This looped around for so long that Naruto lost most of his stamina. He laid on the ground underneath him to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and took a breath thinking how calm everything was. While he was laying on the grass relaxing he heard hurried stepping closing on him. He stood up to see a flash of pink then sharp pain on his cheek caused him to stumble over shocked. 

“S-Sakura-Chan!?,'' Asked the confused blonde holding his throbbing cheek with both hands. In front of Naruto stood a seething pink head breathing heavily. Everything from his childhood came crashing down to him like rocks, all the glares, all the hate he received for things he did not do and could not control. 

''How dare you lay around relaxing when Sasuke-Kun is struggling to breathe, fighting for his life in the hospital. How dare you make me wait hours and hours to tell me that Sasuke-Kun is back almost dead because of you. By the looks of is Sasuke-Kun did nothing to you while you almost killed him because he was controlled by that damn cruse mask. Who do you think you are hurting Sasuke-Kun badly. Look at you looking good as new when Sasuke-Kun is dying. You monster you should just go die!'' Sakura ranted then stopped to take a deep breath but after a while to draw her hand back to a punching position to punch Naruto again. 

This time Naruto saw it coming but did nothing to stop it thinking that he deserved it, in fact, he was bracing for the impact that never came. Naruto was behind a redhead with a gourd behind him and everything around him gone slightly darker because of the shadow the sand shield made.  _ Gaara  _ thought Naruto relieved,  _ I didn’t know he was in Konoha _ . 

''What are you doing?'' asked Gaara menacingly while Temari and Kankuro landed beside him giving support to their younger brother because they too have seen and heard what was happening. '

'What do you think I am doing? I am going to hit this monster who almost killed Sasuke-Kun, move out of the way'' replied Sakura gathering her courage. 

''I think we all know who the monster considering that you hit the person who brought back your precious Sasuke while almost dying himself.'' Growled Gaara pissed at the fact that his first friend is being bullied by a stupid pink-haired female dog who can’t control her mouth or her legs. Sakura was shocked was Gaara calling her a monster when she did nothing wrong but before she could say anything Gaara had already taken Naruto on a pile of sand along with his self and his siblings toward the Konoha Hospital.

Naruto was frozen out of shock, not only did Sakura-chan hate me, she thinks I am a monster who almost killed Sasuke, thought Naruto kneeling down on the sand. holding his face while his eyes were wide open with tears pouring out. Gaara and his siblings looked at him sympathetically knowing what that look meant. 

''Naruto doesn’t listen to that bitch she doesn’t know what she is talking about hell if we compared you and her she would be far from human than anyone.'' Comforted Temari Naruto, hating the pink girl more and more. 

Gaara poured more chakra on to the sand under them to get his broken friend to the hospital as soon as possible. Gaara opened the front door with his sand hand while he and his siblings jumped off the sand leaving Naruto on it.

Seeing as how his blond-haired friend is still in daze, Gaara took the matters to his control and registered him to the hospital, even though there were some complications because of the treatment Naruto received from the Council, Gaara promised to make their life miserable if they didn't take care of Naruto in the equal behaviour they treated of Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was having a silent breakdown remembering how he was hated everywhere he went, all of the glares basically screaming Die, you monster. Remember how he dreamed of being accepted by everyone. 

Some people even pushing him away just for social status but there were a few people who were always there. Like Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke although not as much as the others he helped by acknowledging him to be his rival. Then later came Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya-sensei the list kept on getting longer by every day but Naruto knew deep down that most of them didn't know who he actually was. 

While thinking about his past he remembered a flash of silver hair that would save him before something bad happened to him then disappear into the darkness of the night as fast as it came. 

''to? Ruto? Naruto can you hear me?'' asked a voice later morphing in to be his Baachan's voice. 

"Naruto?'' asked Tsunade again shaking the frozen blonde once more. 

''Baachan?'' replied Naruto confused how he ended up in a Hospital bed. 

''Yeah gaki are you feeling ok?'' replied Tsunade trying to cover how worried she was. 

''Baachan, am I a monster?'' Blonde ignored her and looked directly towards her eyes and looking desperately for the truth. The blonde-haired Sannin looked shocked for a second before it morphed into deep hatred. How dare anyone hurt my Gaki?, I promise when I find who did this I will make sure that he or she wishes that they were dead. She promised herself while thinking of ways to torture them to get some of the anger out. 

''Naruto, You are no monster you are the most human out of all villagers in this village. Hell, you could even be classified as an angel compared to this dump of a village'' Naruto was shocked he had expected Tsunade to brush him off. 

''Now gaki give me the name'' by now everyone could feel the killer intent leaking out of her like mist. 

''What names?'' asked Naruto confused and terrified of the blonde women in front him.

''The people who told you that you were monster'' Naruto immediately started sweating, not wanting Sakura-chan to get hurt he nervously said.

''No one, why do you think that baachan?'' Tsunade sighed almost facepalmed at his kindness. Knowing that he is not going to spill anything she looks at others for answers. 

''Sakura'' Replied Gaara before Tsunade even asked him. Tsunade was more than pleased that at least one of them knew some names but then was hit with reality. 

''S-Sakura?!'' Tsunade was shocked. 

''Yeah, Hokage-sama I was right there when she said it a second time to Naruto without any guilt or resentment'' Confirmed Temari disgusted by how a kunoichi could actually turn out like this. 

Shizune was shocked but quickly recovered after remembering the reports of the pink-haired kunoichi. She knew that Sakura did not like Naruto but she at least thought that she was a kind person. 

'How dare she do something like that to the person who obviously loves her and the person who threw away his love for her just so she could be happy' thought Tsunade angrily.

Naruto was lost, he wanted Sakura to accept him not hate him more but on the other hand, She would not even care. Would she change her mind if I was strong? would she be my friend if I had parents? Would she like me if was an Uchiha? All of these questions filled Naruto head giving him a bad headache.

Crash! a crash echoed through the Hokage tower. Next to the fuming Hokage lay an unconscious blonde. Tsunade quickly began examining the blonde for any serious injuries. Although Naruto had fainted he didn't have any serious injuries that would threaten his life but there were some injuries like broken bones on his arm, or the chakra exhaustion, or the simply bad headache which were quickly healed by the nine-tailed fox. 

''He'll be fine after resting but make sure he doesn't escape'' said Tsunade looking at Shizune but making herself clear for everyone. ''Now that he is sorted we need to talk about how we are going to get this pink Banshee''

''Hokage-sama I think you should think of the punishment and let us know so we can help you'' Kakashi replied knowing how awful her punishment can be after all, she is one of the most feared women of her generation. 

''Actually, that is a good thing so I can pick what I want to do'' With that she dismissed everyone.

Almost everyone’s sweatdropped as Tsunade took out a scroll that is basically screaming dangerous but that was not the only thing, she even smirked at some. 


End file.
